Unexpected Temper
by TheAristocracy
Summary: Bella has been left by Edward, and she has been relying on Jake to fill the void and get that damned hole into her chest to go away. Completely done with the various excuses made by Jacob and Billy, who will she turn to when it's Jacob's fault the hypothetical hole in her chest has reopened? Surprisingly, it's Paul.
1. Preface

_**A/N: **_**I do not in any way claim to own Twilight. All Characters belong to Stephanie Meyer. **

It was an understatement to say that Bella missed Jacob, she had absolutely no idea how she could go on without him. It had been weeks since she had last saw or spoke to him, despite the daily phone calls to his house and the mono excuse that Billy had grown so fond of using. The night before she had an unexpected visitor in the dead of night, and it turns out it was the person she felt the need to talk to the most, _Jacob. _

When a clunk emitted from outside of Bella's window that was shut, her thoughts of Jacob immediately came into play once more. She hesitantly got out of her bed, making her way over towards the window. As Bella struggled to open the window, she grew self-conscious over her crumpled bed clothes that was an old concert t-shirt that was too faded to recognize the band name that was plastered to the front of it, and a pair of sweatpants that were big enough to fit two of Jacob. As she eventually got the window up, but not as nonchalantly as she wanted to, she heard her name called from the figure below. "Bella!" Jake shouted in a whisper, being careful not to disturb Charlie that was situated in front of the flat screen that one of the men at the station had bought him for his birthday that was a few weeks prior. "Stand back, I'm coming up." And so he did, making it look as if it was the easiest thing in the entire world, climbing up 25 feet from the ground to a girls window. Bella was shocked as she saw the man before her. Jacob's hair was cut, a lot shorter than the ponytail he was always sporting, but it still hung below his eyebrows.

"What are you doing here, Jake?" She questioned, placing her hands against her hips as she furrowed her brows together. This was not something that Jacob was expecting, he just automatically assumed that she would welcome him back with open arms, but Bella had a different plan of action. "How come you've got the time to come to my house in the dead of night but you apparently do not have the time to reply to my voicemails or pick up the phone when I call." His face was as hard as stone as she quizzed him, and as she paused to let him speak and give his answer, he ended up ignoring the question completely and bringing a new one to the surface.

"Have you ever had a secret that wasn't yours to tell, Bella?" This made the memories of The Cullens came flooding back, causing her face to soften and she had to fight the overwhelming urge to curl into a ball and let the hole that was redeveloping in her chest take over. Her giving him a slight nod was all that she could remember before she found him moving in for a hug goodbye. "Remember what I said about the Quiluete stories, Bells." No matter how many fights they had gotten into, when he called her that name she couldn't help but smile. After she nodded in agreement, she turned and saw the faded blue of his denim shorts disappearing out her window.


	2. Chapter 1

As the final words Jacob said before darting out the window replayed over and over in her mind throughout the night, her stomach was in knots. 'The Cold Ones' echoed in her dream in Jacob's voice, and just when Bella thought that she would never remember, she did. 'Quiluetes are supposedly descendants from wolves..' Jacob's voice spoke, Bella remembering the long haired, innocent, and unchanged boy that she flopped around in the mud with when they were just four or five years old. Now times were different, lines were drawn, and Jacob had become a killer. Anyone could say that Bella was being hypocritical, because it wasn't like the Cullen's were holy angels that drove silver volvos, they only looked the part. Everyone in the Cullen Clan had at least killed more than one person in the newborn phase, but that was before they found Carlisle and he quickly curbed their appetites to strictly animal blood instead of humans, but Jacob had killed people while it was completely under his control. So it was decided, she would confront Jacob tomorrow about it.

When Bella woke in the morning, she looked over to the shut window as a reflex and noticed the small crack in the glass that Charlie would be sure to notice if he ever spend more than ten minutes in her room. "Fuck, Jacob.." She sighed, throwing the covers off of her petite form and padded over towards her dresser to get dressed.

Once she was all dressed and ready to go she hurried down the stairs and into the kitchen, silently cursing herself for not preparing Charlie's breakfast before she got ready. Her eyes fell upon an eating Charlie who was shoveling last nights leftovers into his mouth. It was Sunday, and it was his day that he was off duty, so he spent it fishing with Harry Clearwater. "Dad, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking this morning, I just-" Charlie cut her off before she could finish her sentence.

"It's alright, Bella. I know how hard it's been for you these past few months with uh.._him_ and all your schoolwork." Avoiding the mention of Edward's name caused her to shift uncomfortably against the counter, hating the fact that he was even implied. She wanted nothing to do with him, and it was obvious he was completely happy not having anything to do with her.

"That's no excuse for forgetting to fix you breakfast. It's the least I could do Dad, honestly." As she tried to grab her car keys without being noticed, but that failed when the only two keys that were on there clicked together and she saw Charlie pick up his head and turn towards her, waving her on.

"You don't have to stay here with me, I'm leaving in about twenty minutes with Harry Clearwater to go down fishin'. Where are you going anyway, Bells?" Her breath hitched as he asked her this very important question, and she tried to search for an answer.

"I'm just going down to La Push to see Jake today, hopefully he's around." Yep, that sounded normal.

Bella waved goodbye to Charlie and Harry that had just walked through the door, accompanied by a young Seth Clearwater. As usual, Seth was ecstatic to see Bella, and Bella hardly ever saw him except for when Harry would bring him around sometimes to either catch a game or have some father-son bonding time when they would go out fishing with Charlie. As she shut the door behind the pair, she trotted out to her car, the cold air going right through her grey hoodie and making her shiver. When Bella started her old orange rusted truck that Jacob had fixed up for her when she first moved back to Forks, she heard the thump of raindrops on the hood. How she hated any _cold, _damp or wet thing that she came in contact with made herself wonder why exactly she was with Edward in the first place. Her thoughts about Edward vanished as her eyes laid upon an unfamiliar bronze native that donned the same tribal tattoo as Jacob had on the top of his right bicept the night before. She racked her brain for the name of the tall native that escaped her. _Peter? _No, that definitely wasn't it. _Jared?_ No, that wasn't it either. Damn these boys and their uncanny resemblance to one another. Bella shoved all her weight against the door as she pulled the handle to open it, poking her head out and calling out to the man that was perched on a fallen log. "Hey!"

Paul's head immediately snapped around before the word was even halfway out of her mouth, ready to snap at the jackass that was destroying his peace and quiet, but once his onyx eyes met with hers chocolate brown ones, he was gone. The gravitational pull that was holding him to this Earth suddenly felt as if it disappeared and he was floating up into space, but he was immediately brought down by something unknown to him. The only thing that was visible when he retouched down to Earth, was Bella.


	3. Chapter 2

When Paul regained the ability to speak, he realized that he was brought down to one knee in the sand, his broad shoulders pointed towards _her. _ She was no longer just Bella to him, she was _his _Bella. Paul knew from Jacob's tales that the girl had run with Vampires, and that was something that had to change. He couldn't have _his _woman running around, lusting after some leech that didn't even have the decency to stay and make his eternal life worth something by being with her, but now that she was claimed by Paul, he didn't even want to think about the chance that the leech would come back in attempt to take away his only reason for existing. "Huh?" Was the intelligent response that emanated from Paul's lips, them being a few shades darker than his actual skin color.

Bella couldn't exactly process what was going on at the moment. The native that locked eyes with her must have been one of Jacob's friends, and she knew that he would know exactly where he was, but Bella could not help having an uneasy feeling about the way he looked at her. His charcoal colored eyes scanned her up and down like she was some sort of food on a shelf in a grocery store, but it seemed so much deeper than him simply just checking her out, it was like he was burning the image of her into his mind, so that he would never be able to forget what she looked like, how her jeans hugged her hips just right and how the shoe laces of her converse were slightly frayed from dragging. It was like he was memorizing every detail that separated her from the rest, and to be quite honest, she liked it. "D-Do you know where I could find Jacob?"

Of course, why would she be here for anything other than chasing the boy that she was practically forbidden to see, but how could she stay away from someone who could give her warmth and close the void, but at the same time rip it open. Paul grew angry when his thoughts flashed to Jacob, he would deal with him later for hurting his imprint, and he has listened to a great deal of Jacob's thoughts and it would suffice to say that when they were about Bella, they weren't always the cleanest. How dare he think about his Angel that way? Besmirch her essence….Wait, what the fuck? Paul didn't even know what besmirch meant, and yet he found himself using it in a sentence. Why should he care if some insignificant boy wanted to jerk off to the image of a leech lover that would never feel the same about him no matter how many times he tried to convince himself that she would. Paul just hoped that he would not have the same problem with gaining Bella's affection, but one of the few problems standing in his way was that she didn't even know his name. "No I don't, An- Bella." He quickly corrected himself, trying to keep up the charade that he was just having a normal conversation with a girl from Forks, not talking to the woman he was destined to be with, the woman that would eventually carry his child.

Bella tried to give him a soft smile, reassuring him everything was going to be alright because he seemed to be having an internal battle with himself right at the moment and she knew exactly the feeling that he must be going through. "H-How do you know my name? Oh, that's right, you're one of Jacobs friends. Which one are you? Embry, Quil, or Jared?" Bella also knew that his name wasn't either of them, she just thought it would be less embarrassing to try to guess his name and get it wrong than admit that she forgot. She has seen this man before, whether in her dreams or in real life.

"Neither. I'm actually quite offended that I look as short as Quill or as loud, obnoxious, and lanky as Embry." Paul's lips curled into one of his devilish smirks, causing an obvious reaction of enjoyment to emit from Bella. This was the first time he had really seen her smile in months, even when she was with Jacob he couldn't make her smile like this. He knew because Jacob would often complain while out on patrol during the past few weeks that he never made Bella genuinely smile, but only distracted her from all the events that were going on, but the hypothetical hole was still there, eating away at her. "I'm Paul Lahote." He stood up on both feet, swaggering over towards the beaten, rustic, old orange truck that she seemed incredibly fond of for something so….battered. His fingers hooked into his belt loops of his denim shorts that were similar to the ones that Jacob had always worn.

"Mm, Paul." Bella hummed, but she was not totally aware that she had spoken it out loud, and wolves being incredibly good hearers, Paul gave her another one of his famous smirks. Bella took the keys out of the ignition and slid them into her the alcoves of her jacket, pulling up her hood to cover her hair that she honestly didn't care about getting wet.

"Yeah, it was my Grandfather's name." Paul's eyes traveled up and down her body once more, noting how cold she looked even when she was bundled up in all those layers. He could definitely make her warm, putting his assets to use on his imprint already. It would be much easier if she had her clothes off, of course. "Do you want to take a walk with me? I could take you to Emily's. That's probably where Jacob is."

Bella's whole face lifted up when he mentioned that he knew where Jacob was, there were so many things that she wanted to talk to him about, and how she wanted to yell at him some more about discontinuing their friendship for the past month and a half, but there was something about Paul that pulled her to him, that made the hole in her chest yearn to be close to him, and the animal in Paul kill to be close to her.


End file.
